Routines
by autumnsdark
Summary: Hibari doesn't notice when he finds the final piece to his puzzle until it's too late. Hiba/Haru, future fic.


Routines 

Haru visited the house every Saturday night, all tentative smiles and smelling like the sweet cakes in a bakery. Hibari wasn't sure when he stopped minding her presence or the fact that she'd taken it upon herself to help him clean his house once a week.

Or rather, she cleaned it herself and he left her to her own devices, he'd never offered to help.

Hibari was thirty-two now, both his parents permanently living out their old age in the Naniwa-ku ward within Osaka. He quickly realized after they had packed their bags and left him their large home in Namimori that he was clearly incapable of tending to such a home by himself. His job required him to be travelling most of the time anyway and before he knew it the house was covered in a thickening layer of dust. Hibari neglected things; at best he kept his room and the kitchen clean and ignored everything else. Then Miura Haru came for an impromptu visit, bearing a personal message from Sawada about an emergency within the Vongola.

Hibari barely acknowledged Haru still on his doorstep as he left the door open and brushed past her, the sudden thought of grand fights and bloodshed in Italy calling his name.

He was gone for a good month and when he returned home on a Saturday night he was wary of the freshly cleaned countertops and smell of detergent that made his nose wrinkle. Hibari stalked the dark rooms of his own home until he came to stand before his own bedroom and pushed the door open. Haru was dusting his bookshelf, her back turned to him and a pair of headphones popped into her ears. Hibari had half a mind to bite her to death and throw her body out of the second story window but decided against it, if the stupid girl wanted to slave away at cleaning who was he to argue? It saved him the trouble of doing it himself, not that he'd ever bothered.

And so it became routine.

Hibari eventually just left the door unlocked Saturday nights and Haru didn't bother ringing the doorbell or knocking anymore. They said very little to each other, Haru had attempted conversation in the beginning but she learned to keep her mouth shut after a particularly nasty snarl was directed at her. She ironed, swept, tended the garden, cleaned the washrooms, cooked him dinner and then went home. It was convenient and Hibari eventually allowed himself to even relax when she was in the house.

It really began sooner than they'd both realized it; the Saturday night clean-ups melted into Sunday morning breakfast. Sometimes she'd be there Friday afternoons with tea cakes and other times it was Wednesday evenings with a new load of groceries. They both didn't realize it until it had happened but the day Haru finally trudged her favourite squishy pillow into his house Hibari knew that the relationship of house cleaner and home owner had melted away. The stupid herbivore had managed to wriggle her way into his home, daily routine and his life. The part that worked him up the most, so much so that he threw a whole pot tea against the wall in anger, was that he honestly didn't mind.

Haru entered the sitting room wearing a frilly apron, pink slippers and carrying a plate of green tea cake and looked down at the smashed pot and the huge puddle of steaming tea on the ground.

"Kyoya?"

Hibari twitched, it was miniscule and Haru didn't even catch it, but he'd twitched all the same. _Kyoya_. He narrowed his eyes at her and frowned, feeling insolent and strangely angry.

"What is it now? Can't you see I'm busy?" He quickly grabbed the newspaper on the table and flipped it open, blocking his view of her.

"Hahi! Not busy enough to break my favourite teapot!"

Hibari peeked from the top of the newspaper and watched as Haru gingerly placed the cakes on the table and went about cleaning the mess. She knew better then to complain out loud though, she was acutely aware of how easily Hibari could fly into a fit of anger.

"Brew another pot."

Haru huffed and looked up at her housemate, "Excuse me?"

Hibari folded the newspaper and reached for a tea cake, "Brew another pot, Tetsu will be here any minute." He took a bite and savoured the moist texture and green tea flavour, "Do you understand?"

His eyes gleamed as he watched Haru's face get red from anger but she complied and within the next minute a new pot of tea sat on the coffee table and Kusakabe was knocking at the door.

It was strange, Hibari thought as he watched Haru steer Kusakabe into the sitting room and serve him tea and cake, how easily Haru fit into his life. She was like a puzzle piece that had been missing for such a long time that when she finally came back he felt pleased and comfortable with any situation. He was sure Kusakabe had noticed, he noticed everything, and that unknown anger bubbled into Hibari's stomach again. He glowered at his two companions talking conversationally across from him and slammed his hand down on the table. Haru shrieked and Kusakabe was immediately rapt at attention.

"Get out." Hibari commanded, "_Now_."

His eyes narrowed at the pair in front of him and Haru stood up as quickly as her thin legs could go but Hibari grabbed the bow at the back of her apron.

"No, you stay." He tugged her down onto the seat beside him and glared at his long time subordinate, "You can leave, Tetsu. I've decided we'll have our talk tomorrow."

Haru trembled slightly and looked pleadingly at Kusakabe but all she got was a confused and sympathetic look, "See you tomorrow, Haru-san, Kyo-san." and he was out of the room, pompadour and all.

Hibari and Haru sat on the couch in silence until they heard the front door slam shut and immediately Hibari was on her. Literally. It caught Haru off guard so when the Cloud Guardian slammed his mouth onto hers all Haru could muster was a muffled scream and kick her legs out. He was smothering her upper body with his and Haru decided that Hibari was the worst kisser ever. He smeared his lips against hers, sloppy and open mouthed and tasting like green tea cake demanding her to comply through sheer physical force.

Haru managed to pry their lips apart for a moment and splutter a protest or two before the man currently flattening her into the couch crammed their mouths together again. And again. And again.

When they finally parted Haru was short of breath and her mouth ached terribly, she looked up at Hibari who was in a similar state, his lips were red and his breathing was laboured. But that was the extent of it, Hibari hadn't tried anything other than the god-awful kissing. They didn't say anything to each other for a long time, they simply sat on the couch and finished the remaining tea and cakes. Hibari left first, commenting briefly that he was getting ready for bed, which meant Haru was left to clean up the dishes.

But when she was done cleaning and walked to her room to turn in for the night she was confused. Her bed was bare, the sheets and squishy pillow missing.

"Kyoya?" she called out as she walked to his room, "What did you do with my –"

She opened his door and spied her pillow on Hibari's bed. In fact, Hibari was resting his head on it. He glanced at her and beckoned her with his hand.

"Come to bed."

It wasn't a request or anything of the sort, it was a command and Haru knew better then to disobey a man like Hibari Kyoya in his own house, so she did as she was told. They slid into the bed covers together and promptly fell asleep.

Hibari wasn't sure when it had happened but the strange situation he and Haru shared of house cleaner and house owner, to housemates, to live in girlfriend and boyfriend came so suddenly he didn't even have a chance to catch it. Kusakabe thought it was good for him, the rest of the weak minded Guardians were slack jawed at the revelation, Haru herself told him she couldn't believe it sometimes.

Hibari always assured her he only kept her around to clean the house, though.

* * *

A/N: I always pictured Hibari as an awful kisser, I don't know why.

Edit: EPIC fail on my part. Thanks to all reviewers who pointed out I accidentally called Hibari the Mist Guardian instead of Cloud! I think Hibari would have bitten me to death if he knew I associated him with Mukuro like that ;D

R&R.


End file.
